


Slip Up by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair watch an episode of Xena, Warrior Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up by R'rain

 

Uh oh, here comes another. It was *supposed* to be  
silly...

## Slip-Up

by R'rain  


"What are you watching?" asked Jim, sitting down next to Blair on the couch. 

"Xena, Warrior Princess," said Blair sheepishly as Jim gave him an incredulous look. 

"You really watch this..." began Jim as he became more and more engrossed in the show, "...crap--um, who's that, to the side?" 

"Zeus," said Blair immediately. "And next to him's Aphrodite. Babe, huh. Check out that bodice!" 

"Don't get me started, Chief," said Jim, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Even Pamela Anderson has nothing on her!" 

"For what it's worth," said Blair, "she's on the show every couple of weeks or so. Granted, Xena and Gabrielle and Callisto are babes too, but they don't have her...assets." 

"He's not bad either," said Jim, pointing to the man standing next to Aphrodite. "I don't suppose that would be Cupid?" 

"Jim, I never knew!" said Blair with a silly grin on his face. 

"Kinda came out just now, didn't I," said Jim a little nervously. "Let me reassure you, Blair, I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable." 

"Maybe I want you to." Nodding slightly at Jim's inquiring look, Blair leaned in for their first kiss. 

"Oh my God," said Jim breathlessly, "I can't believe this is happening." Pecking his partner on the cheek, Blair stood up from the couch and took Jim's hands into his own. "Quickly, Blair, I've waited too long for this already." Reaching for the remote control, Jim flicked off the program and took Blair into his arms. "Stay with me tonight, in my room, in my bed." 

"Trust me, Jim, there's nowhere else I want to be." Undoing the buttons of Jim's shirt, Blair kissed his throat, his shoulders, his chest. Voicelessly Jim took Blair into his arms and carried him up the stairs, into his soul.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
